


Temptation

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony wants to relax after a long week and he knows just how to get Bucky on board____Kinktober prompt 17: Against a Wall





	Temptation

The past week had been a busy one for Tony. It was graduation season which meant traveling to speak at a few colleges and universities to inspire the next generation. It also meant a brand new crop of interns applying for positions at SI that needed to be weeded through. This was all on top of R&D needing more attention as they got ready to launch the next phase of the clean water initiative that they had started last year. All in all, Tony was feeling more than a little bit run down and was very ready to blow off some steam. He just had to get himself ready first.

In the back of his closet, behind the silk shirts and Armani suits were a few pieces that were not meant for the public eye. Oh there was definitely silk, some satin, a little lace, and even a bit of leather for when he was in the right mood for it. It was all meant for private wear though. Looking over the multitude of choices Tony finally settled on a flowy lace, see-through camisole that rubbed on his nipples just right and a pair of silk panties that really showed off his ass and left just the right amount to the imagination. Both were in his signature red and were more than enough to get him the kind of attention that he wanted from his boyfriend.

With his clothes picked out Tony turned his attention next to getting his body ready for what he hoped that he could tempt Bucky into giving him. Reaching into the toy box that he also kept in the back of his closet Tony pulled out a fresh bottle of lube and a decent sized plug. It was a bit smaller than Bucky was but that would just mean a delicious burn when he did finally get Bucky’s cock in him. It was only the work of a few minutes to get the plug worked into his ass but once he did, he was ready to turn his attention back to his clothes.

Tony took his time slipping the lingerie on, running his hands up and down his own body, enjoying the arousing feel of the soft material against his skin. Just the act of putting on the clothes was enough to get him partially aroused. At this rate there was an excellent chance that the front of his panties will have a rather embarrassing wet spot but there was nothing that he could or even wanted to do about it.

“Heels or no heels?” Tony mused to himself as he looked at the strappy heels that would pair excellently with his current outfit.

On the one hand heels were a pain to walk in for long periods of time and could pose a kicking hazard during sexy times. On the other hand the heels would definitely complete the look he was going for and make his ass really pop which Bucky was always a fan of. The reaction he was sure to get from Bucky when the soldier saw him dressed like this was the deciding factor for Tony.

Bending over to put the heels on made the camisole slide against his skin fanning the heat that was building in his gut. Outfit complete Tony walked out of the closet, already working on his strut, and headed for the elevator. He knew that Bucky wasn’t currently away on a mission. He would either be on his floor right now for Tony to temp into helping him work off some stress or if the soldier wasn’t there already Tony could find a way to position himself to his best advantage for when Bucky did get back.

Luck was on Tony’s side though and he wasn’t going to have to wait. When he got off the elevator he was treated to the sight of Bucky sitting on his couch with his back to him. Smirking to himself Tony leaned back against the wall, jutting his hip out in just the right way to make Bucky’s eyes drag all along his body.

“Hey there handsome,” Tony purred out to catch Bucky’s attention. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Bucky spun around on the couch at the sound of Tony’s voice. His eyes widened immediately seeing his lover standing there looking positively mouth watering. Just like Tony had planned, Bucky’s gaze raked up and down over every curve and every hint of flesh that he wanted to get his hands all over.

“Well hey there Sugar,” Bucky replied huskily, jumping over the back of the couch and stalking his way over to where his boyfriend was standing. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Tony smiled and tipped his head back so that he could look at Bucky through his lashes knowing just what that did to his lover.

“I’m just looking for something to help me relax. Know where I might be able to find something like that?”

Bucky’s answering grin was positively predatory as his mouth came down and captured Tony’s lips in a hard and demanding kiss. Tony answered back with just as much enthusiasm, gripping Bucky by his hair to hold him in place so that he wouldn’t be able to stop kissing him. Stopping kissing Tony was the last thing on Bucky’s mind though as his hands found their way to Tony’s hips and used that grip to pull the genius flush against him, his own cock taking interest in the proceedings and getting harder by the moment.

“Fuck Tony,” Bucky huffed when he eventually had to pull his mouth away enough to breathe. “So fucking hot for me. You drive me crazy Doll.”

“That was the plan. Care to help me out with the rest of it?” Tony asked with a wink.

Bucky growled low in the back of his throat before taking hold of Tony’s ass and lifting Tony off the ground so that the genius was forced to wrap his legs around the soldier’s waist. Tony instantly took the opportunity to grind his leaking cock against Bucky through his panties. The feeling of the damp silk sliding over his cock was the perfect amount of friction to slowly but surely bring him closer to release.

“You have any particular attachment to these panties?” Bucky asked as his hands groped at Tony’s ass cheeks through the fabric.

“Not particularly,” Tony answered.

Before he could say anything else the silk was torn to pieces and tossed to the ground in Bucky’s urgency to get his hands all over the genius. Tony’s cock was released to rub between the two of them as Bucky focused on getting his hands all over the genius’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” Tony hissed, arching himself more into Bucky’s touch, feeling his hands directly on his ass.

Bucky’s fingers dug into the round globes, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his hands. Probing further back Bucky came across the plug nestled so temptingly inside Tony’s ass, keeping him nice and stretched and open for the soldier. It was such a thoughtful gesture from the genius and Bucky wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

Taking a firm hold of the base of the plug Bucky gently, but quickly, pulled it out from where it had made itself at home, dropped it on the floor, and explored the newly exposed area with just the tips of his fingers. Tony moaned and his rim clenched and relaxed around Bucky’s fingers trying desperately to pull them inside and quench the heat that was building there; fill the empty space that could barely stand it any longer.

“Bucky,” Tony moaned, doing his best to grind back on his lover but having very little leverage to do anything. “Please. Need you so bad. Need you Sweetheart. Please.”

Bucky had never been able to resist Tony’s begging and he wasn’t about to start trying to now. Especially not when what Tony was begging so prettily for lined up so well with what Bucky himself wanted just as badly.

Letting go of Tony with one hand, continuing to hold the genius up just as steadily with the remaining arm given his super soldier strength, Bucky was able to undo the front of his pants and pull out his cock. It had gotten nice and hard since the moment Tony had first appeared on his floor and was more than ready to join in with the action.

Taking hold of Tony’s ass again and pulling the cheeks apart, Bucky lined his cock up with the stretched hole and relentlessly pushed himself inside until he was in as deep as he could go. Tony squirmed prettily on Bucky’s cock, feeling full in the best possible way and wanting more. More was something that Bucky was very happy to provide and quickly took up a demanding pace, working himself in and out in short but hard thrusts that hit Tony’s prostate dead on each time.

Tony grabbed hold of Bucky’s hair once more and pulled the super soldier in for a rough kiss, biting and licking his way into Bucky’s mouth. Moans from the two of them were muffled but the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud enough to make up for it as Bucky worked them both hard and fast towards their orgasms.

Tony was the first to climax, squirting himself all over them both as he groaned out his pleasure. His ass clenched and pulsed around Bucky’s cock drawing him into his own release inside of his lover. Together the two of them grinded against one another as they drew out their pleasure for as long as they could. Eventually they were left with nothing more to give and just leaned against the wall, Bucky still supporting Tony with his cock softening in his lover’s ass.

“I think your clothes might be ruined,” Bucky observed, looking down at the cum covered camisole and torn panties on the floor.

“That’s okay. They did their job and that’s all I care about right now,” Tony murmured as he placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips.

It had been a busy week for Tony but if this was the way he got to end it then he wasn’t complaining in the least.


End file.
